


Don't Worry; I'm Fine

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Hyungki, Kihyun is sick rip, Kihyungwon, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic, hyungwon is whipped for ki, i almost ran out of battery on my mac writing and posting this, kihyungwonbingo, no specific era, sick/illness, this is the longest oneshot ive written, you decide the era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun was sick but still decided to perform at a music show, sleep deprived and feeling like crap. What could possibly go wrong?





	Don't Worry; I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo
> 
> This is the longest oneshot i have ever written lmfao
> 
> Don't mind any spelling/grammar/punctuation edits i kinda rushed this hhh
> 
> This is my second work for the Kihyungwon Bingo, filling in the sick/illness square :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

Kihyun was sleep deprived, to say the least. He was sick with the flu or something and hadn’t been able to get a good night's rest in a good few days. He just shook it off and kept going to dance practice with the rest of Monsta X, despite Hyungwon practically begging Kihyun to stay home and rest. Kihyun was stubborn and didn’t want the others worrying about him, especially his boyfriend. Hyungwon was very caring and Kihyun loved him for that but he hated people worrying about him, and that's just what Hyungwon did, worry.

 

Kihyun sat in the back of the van with Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hoseok sitting in the next seats in front of them and Hyunwoo and Changkyun in the front with their manager driving. The group was on their way to a music show to perform and Kihyun felt the worst he had these past few days but he didn’t give it another thought, he just focused on performing for the fans and having a good time. He leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, letting his eyelids slip closed.

 

“Kihyunnie you’re not looking too great today.” Hyungwon messaged Kihyun’s head, earning a cute sigh from the older.

 

“Yeah but you’ve been saying that for a few days. Wonnie I’m fine I'm getting over this stupid sickness anyways.” 

 

“Okay but...you haven’t looked this sick the last few days. I’m worried about you Hyung.” Hyungwon’s voice was laced with worry, making Kihyun look up.

 

“Hyungwon I said I'm FINE. Don’t worry okay just get on with the day.” Kihyun lifted his head up and shifted so his back was facing Hyungwon, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned his head against the window instead. Hyungwon just sighed and took out his phone to distract him for the rest of the car ride. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they arrived at the venue they all quickly scrambled out of the van and walked down the walkway filled with fans and their flashing cameras. It wasn’t a particularly cold day but Kihyun’s fever had returned and he was shivering no matter what he did to keep warm. As they walked down past the fans towards the entrance Hyungwon slipped between the members to walk besides Kihyun, sending warning looks towards him, signalling he knew Kihyun wasn’t feeling good. Kihyun chose to ignore him and focus on greeting the fans, the last thing he wanted was the fans to find out he wasn’t well.

 

After a long ten minutes of having press photos taken, the group finally made it inside the venue and walked down a long corridor past the stage entrance to their waiting room. To Kihyun’s relief there was a couch to sit on. He immediately sat down unceremoniously onto the couch, ignoring the shared worried glances of the other members and some of the staff. Changkyun sat down next to him, patting his shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling today, Hyung?” He smiled innocently at the older.

 

“I’m fine Kyunnie why do you ask?” Kihyun noticed that the other members and staff had begun to do their own things. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

 

“You just...you look a bit tired. I don’t want you to hurt yourself or get worse or something while we perform. Maybe you should sit this one o-”

 

“I’m FINE Kyunnie. I’m perfectly FINE. No need to worry okay?” Kihyun huffed slightly in anger, Hyungwon -who was sitting not far away from them- shaking his head in disapproval. 

 

“Okay Hyung. If you say so.” Changkyun gave Kihyun an almost sad smile as he stood and left to get ready, some stylists crowding him almost immediately.

 

Kihyun felt bad for snapping at him but he didn’t want the youngest worrying about him. There’s a large chance he could tell their leader and that made Kihyun himself worry. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and stood as a stylist called him over to do his hair and makeup.

 

“Forgive me Kihyun-ah but your undereyes look very dark today is everything alright?” The makeup stylist asked as she grabbed some foundation and began applying it to Kihyun’s face.

 

Kihyun sighed. “Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for your concern but no need to worry.” The word ‘worry’ sounded weird to him now that he had said it so many times already.

 

The stylist hummed in response and continued her work. Not long after she left to take care of Hoseok and a different stylist came to work on Kihyun’s hair.

 

All of the members had been styled and were now changed into clothes for their rehearsal. After the rehearsal they had a break for a while and then they performed later in the afternoon. The group made their way onto the stage and greeted the fans that were watching them from below, their lightsticks illuminating the dark room. Kihyun had to rub his eyes as he looked into the crowd, the lights beaming onto the stage combined with the lightsticks hurt his eyes and made him feel somewhat lightheaded. He shook his head and got into his position as the show director begun the rehearsal.

 

When the song finished Kihyun walked off the stage as quick as he could. He had stumbled more than once during the rehearsal, earning very worried glances from the members, especially Hyungwon. He was the first to make it back to the waiting room, Hyungwon following suit.

 

“Kihyun this is ridiculous you can’t do this. Please just sit it out I thought you were going to faint or something…” Hyungwon looked at him with pleading eyes, taking the older’s hands in his.

 

“Look Hyungwon I’m just a bit tired, we all are. It’ll be over soon then we can go back home and relax for a bit. It’ll work out.” Kihyun gave Hyungwon a reassuring smile which worked. The other members had come back in but didn’t say anything, Kihyun supposed they didn’t really worry much after a while. 

 

Hyungwon got up from the couch they sat on and came back a minute later with a bottle of water and handed it to Kihyun. The older took it gratefully and took big gulps of the cold, soothing liquid. Hyungwon was called over by Minhyuk and Hoseok, they wanted to show him a video of him that had gone viral. Kihyun chuckled and subtly grabbed out his flu tablets, popping one in his mouth and washing it down with the cold water.  _ There that should help a bit, I’ll be fine.  _ He thought to himself.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was time to go on stage for the real live broadcasting of the show and Kihyun for sure wasn’t feeling better, he felt worse. Every now and then the room seemed to spin and he would have to shake his head to get rid of the dizziness. He just prayed he would be able to get thought the performance fine.  _ No he WILL get through it. _

 

As the group stood offstage waiting for their cue to walk on Kihyun felt a huge wave of dizziness wash over him. He grabbed hold of the nearest member, who happened to be Jooheon, to steady himself.

 

“You alright there Kihyunnie Hyung?” Jooheon raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“Huh, oh yeah fine just...nervous.” Kihyun smiled and tried to look reassuring.

 

“Don’t worry, Monbebes will love it!” Jooheon patted Kihyun on the back before they began to walk on stage and start their performance.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The song finished and the fans screamed and applauded. Kihyun stumbled once or twice again during the performance, cursing himself each time. His head felt so heavy and he heaved in air as if his lungs had to work overtime. Kihyun struggled to stand up from his ending position but made it. Now all he had to do was make it back to the waiting room…

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Just as the group walked backstage, Kihyun stumbled and collapsed to the ground. The other members were calling out his name and crowding around him. Hyungwon was beside him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Kihyun couldn’t make out what anyone was saying. All he heard were muffled noises and the silhouettes of his bandmates turning into blobs and undistinguishable shapes. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out completely was strong arms picking him up, Hoseok or Hyunwoo he supposed, and carrying him as fast as they could to safety.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun woke up to an annoying beeping next to him and bright lights shining into his eyes. He had to rub his eyes a few times in order for them to focus in on his surroundings.

 

“Hey there, glad you’re awake now.” The sound of Hyungwon’s voice brought Kihyun back to reality.

 

Kihyun gasped and looked around frantically. Hyungwon placed his hand on the side of Kihyun’s face in an attempt to calm the older. “Shh it’s okay Kihyunnie you’re okay you’re safe. Look at me Hyung.”

 

Kihyun’s breathing slowed down and he focused on Hyungwon. He realised where he was -the hospital- and began to cry. He felt pathetic, he felt weak and he just felt like crap overall. Hyungwon cupped Kihyun’s face in his hands and thumbed away the tears that spilled down Kihyun’s soft cheeks.

 

“Shh Kihyun. You’re okay. Please don’t cry.”

 

“Hyungwon I...I am so sorry I’m so stupid. I should’ve just sat out, I made the performance look bad and now we’re all going to get scolded by our manager and it’s all my fault I’m sorry.” Kihyun sobbed into his hands. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Kihyun protectively and rested his chin on the top of Kihyun’s head. 

 

“Don’t blame yourself Kihyun, you just wanted to do your best and didn’t want to let us or Monbebes down. I understand. No one is mad at you. As much as you’re gonna hate to hear this, we were all just worried about you, because we love you. I love you. When you fainted I just...oh god Kihyun I was so worried. Hyunwoo Hyung had to carry you to the medical room and then we got you into the van as fast as we could and without anyone seeing. We came here straight away. Thank god the doctor’s said you would fine. They said that if you feel up to it we can get you discharged when you wake up.” Hyungwon moved back and Kihyun laid back down onto the hospital bed, the tube of the iv drip clanging against the machine as he threw his hand down harshly in defeat.

 

“God I feel so horrible, I must’ve worried everyone so bad.” Kihyun sighed grabbed Hyungwon’s hand. “I’m so sorry. But i would really like to go home now.” Kihyun looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

 

“I’ll go fetch one of the doctor’s so they can assess you okay? Then I’ll call the manager to pick us up and we can go home.” With that Hyungwon left Kihyun in the small hospital room to go find a doctor.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a few tests and discussions with the doctor, Kihyun was discharged. He was prescribed with a different kind of flu medication as well as some antibiotics and special vitamins. The doctor had already given Kihyun some of the medication to take and it was making him feel drowsy. Kihyun hoped the manager would be there soon. 

 

As Kihyun and Hyungwon stood outside waiting, the wind began to blow harder. Kihyun shivered, earning a slight chuckle from the younger. “Here have my jacket.” Hyungwon took off his jacket and draped it over Kihyun’s shoulders. He cooed at how cute Kihyun looked. The jacket was a bit too big for Kihyun’s smaller frame.

 

Kihyun playfully punched Hyungwon in the arm, earning a cute whine from the other. “Thanks.”

 

The manager pulled up then and got out the car, opening the back door for Hyungwon and Kihyun to step into. They both bowed and thanked their manager as they sat down. The manager closed the back door once they were inside and got into the driver’s side. 

 

“We’ll be home soon. I hope you rest more once we’re there Kihyunnie.” The manager spoke as they drove off.

 

Kihyun only hummed in reply as the drowsiness of the medication really set it. He leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, did you tell him  _ you _ were the one who carried him from the stage to the medical room? And then also carried him to the van and then into the hospital? Tell ya what Wonnie I didn’t think you were THAT strong.” Kihyun could hear Minhyuk say. He woke up but decided to keep his eyes closed, faking he was still sleeping so he could listen in on the conversation.

 

“No way. That’s just….no.” Hyungwon sounded mad, but in a playful way.

 

“You know, he also carried Kihyun from the car into here when the manager dropped them off just now.”

 

“Jooheon shut up!”

 

“Aw Hyungwonnie is embarrassed~”

“Minhyuk I swear to god-”

 

“Alright everyone let’s calm down and be quiet Kihyunnie is still sleeping.” When Hyunwoo finished his sentence Kihyun opened his eyes and sat up.

 

“No I’m not. Haven’t been for a couple minutes actually.” Kihyun turned his attention to Hyungwon and winked at him.

 

“Wait. WAIT. That means you-” Hyungwon whipped his hands over his mouth in surprise.

 

“Yeah. I heard you carried me. Why did you tell me Hyunwoo Hyung carried me?” Kihyun tilted his head in confusion. He sat up properly on the couch and motioned for Hyungwon to sit next to him. Hyungwon complied and sat down.

 

“Ooh I guess we should leave the two love birds to it then. Glad you’re alright though Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk half yelled as he dragged Jooheon and Hyunwoo with him into their room.

 

“I just...I know you don’t want people worrying about you so I thought that if you found out I carried you that you’d be mad…” Hyungwon looked down and played with his hands anxiously. 

 

Kihyun placed his hands on top of Hyungwon’s, calming the younger. 

 

“I would never get mad at you for that Wonnie. Instead I thank you. Thank you for helping me even after I snapped at you multiple times, brushed you off and just acted like a total dick. I love and appreciate you so much.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyungwon and placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

 

“I love you so much Kihyun. Please just let us help you in the future, if you’re sick or injured. Let us help. We all love you and we only want the best for you.” Hyungwon kissed him back, smiling against the older’s soft cheek.

 

“Okay. I promise. But Hyungwon?” Kihyun pulled away and placed his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon tilted his head questioningly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

 

Kihyun earned himself a playful slap on the shoulder before the couple lay down laughing. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and pulled him close. Just like that, they fell asleep, the sounds of their heartbeats lulling them to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed !!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very greatly appreciated <3
> 
> See y'all next time uwu
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
